


Green

by xpityx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: EWE, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

  
Is it hate you feel when you touch me? When you tighten your fingers in my hair and hiss your pleasure between gritted teeth? Sometimes I want you to be gentle, to cup the back of my neck and kiss me sweetly, but mostly I think I deserve this, that it is part of my redemption, my penance. There’s no longer any Dumbledore to forgive me; no Weasley to rant and rage at my treachery; no Granger to teach me the error of my ways. There is only you, green eyes glinting behind glasses, your hands fisted in my hair.  



End file.
